Stop going on this Wikia. I already Code 17'd it.
I Code 17'd that I would never come back to you through any method again. So if you want a rant, here it is, just remember you're not as stoic as you say you are. "Me or him". Wow. I know you love to cry to your parents whenever you do this stuff, but man this time I know for damn sure you're in the wrong. I always knew you were fragile to the touch and always paranoid, but never did I take you for a manipulator. Good luck trying to find friends asshole. Because you'll never find someone like us again. -Everyone. And yes. Everyone. Ethan thinks your a man-baby. Alex actually wishes death upon you. Devin thinks your a little bitch in a mans body. And you already know what I think of you. Why are you still reading this? It's almost like you love getting deconstructed. I especially love the way you deny everything Tory. When your parents are gone and you have no one to take care of your childishness. You will be living in the slums. And the ironic part is, that's really when you'll remember how much of a bitch you were. The only satisfaction out of this damn mess you made is the fact that I finally removed you first. I thought about it for awhile, and I finally realized why I always kept going back to you. Its because I needed company, it didn't matter how shitty the company is, for example you; brain-dead, a yes-man, a 20 year old nobody, and one who reeks of unhygienic practices. You were my yes-man. I valued you so much because no matter what, you would always get on and hang out with me. Even if I didn't particularly enjoy the time spent, even if it caused stress from the paranoid aura you emitted. It didn't matter because I found someone who could spend time with me. And humans need socialization, no matter how crap it is as long as you're talking to a human. Since I am socially isolated, you became essential to me. And now that I know the psychology behind why I keep coming back to you, I will enjoy using every method possible to eradicate that habit. Starting a new community through a modpack, going to campus and making friends, etc... You are the most replaceable human being I've ever seen. Sluggish, slow in the brain, humorless... You are pale inside and out. Vinny is an asshole, but at least he has a personality. You, you're a field-trip in terms of shitty qualities. You say you have all these opportunities to make your own life better, yet all you do is stick to your parents like butter and stay alone playing games. Sloth is your sin for a reason. And before you say "I TALK TO MY COUSINS ALL THE TIME or I STILL HANG OUT WITH ODYSSEY", that's a pathetic excuse. You willingly spend up to nine unproductive hours with me daily and never have I heard you speak to your cousins with the exception of once a week, and the last time you talked about odyssey you said you haven't talked to him in months. So when your parents die Tory; And boy I do hope that they die soon, its not because I hate them, but because I want you to see that you are nothing. Not even as an insult, but in a literal expression; nothing. When your parents are gone, you will fade from reality as a nobody. i''nb4 the "WINN ALL U DO IS CRITICIZE MEEEEEE" or "ur just wanting to bring me down againnnn!!!11111one"'' If you said any of the above. You proved my point. You're in denial of your own bleakness and its pathetic. If you're going to use getting a drivers license as an excuse, you would have never took the test if it weren't for me telling you what the fuck are you doing at age 20 without one. You said so yourself when you acknowledged. And for "I GOT HELP WINN SO IT DOESNT MATTER I SEE MY COUNSELOR ONCE A MONTH!!!", that's ALSO because of us. Thing is, me and aleks tried out best to help you and your damn disorder, and trust me when I said we tried, we put up with stress, we went through phases of where we literally went through breakdowns trying to deal with you, and etc. Then we realized you're a lost cause. If all I can say is good from meeting you, I have to say THANK YOU in all caps for teaching me what to never become in life. It actually terrifies me when I think about having a life like yours, I would damn rather be dead to be quite frank. Deep inside; your parents are disappointed Tory. I am disappointed. Everyone is disappointed.